Patients usually present themselves to physicians with a problem that they wish to understand and mitigate. This problem is usually identified as a “chief complaint”. The physician uses the process of “diagnosis” to identify the cause of the problem, which will generally be associated with various options for treatment. The diagnostic process generally requires the serial collection of information from at least one or more processes that are well known to the practice of medicine.